Momo vs. Tenten
Capture+ 2019-02-25-11-40-52.png|Momo vs. Tenten They say Imagination is limitless Interlude Wiz- Sometimes the power imagination can be a deadly tool in the fictional world. Wether it be for illusions, traps or even an arsenal at one's disposal. Boomstick- Like Momo, the Creation Quirk Hero of UA . Wiz- And Tenten, Ninja weapon mistress of the hidden leaf. Boomstick- He's Wiz and Im Boomstick! Wiz- And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Momo is created into Death Battle Wiz- All Might is considered many to be one of, if not, THE greatest heroes of all time. Boomstick- Ill say, very few are capable of having to master the power of all 4 one and look bad@** as possable. Wiz- All Might would soon become a teacher for many pupils, such as the next successor of All 4 one, Izuku Midoriya. But the most famous student is the young and beautiful, Momo Yaoyorozu. Boomstick- Dear god, that's a mouthful. Wiz- Well her hero name, Creati (whilst stupid) is less of a mouthful. While some heroes have tragic pasts that motivated them to become the heroes that they are, Momo's past life isn't actually well known to many. Most we know she is motivated to become a great heroine and was raised in a very royal and wealthy family. Boomstick- She usually acts like a natrual born leader. Always kepes her cool when usually others are in panic in though situations. Maybe she can be my sisters therapist, on how to relax. Wiz- Often regarded as the most selfless hero in trainjng, Momo often motivates others to do well in their studies, even though if they make an error she is pretty... Blunt with what she has to say. Hey, what has to be done, has to be done. Boomstick- I would make a joke about certain "things" about Momo that isn't blunt, ah screw the feminist, there ain't nothing Blunt 'bout those knockers! Wiz- You do know your going to get pedophile accusations. Boomstick- Wait, how old is she? Wiz- 15. Boomstick- Aw, shi--!! (*Please wait a moment*) Boomstick- Uhhhm, anyways, Momo is a smart gal, that much is obvious from looking at her grades. But what she packs in intellect, she doubles in firepower. All thanks to her quirk. Wiz- Quirks in simple terms, superhuman abilites a single person posseses. And each quirk is unique to each individual, no matter how weird it is. Momo posses the Quirk of creation. Boomstick- Creation? odd name for a super power. What she makes paper out of thin air? Wiz- Well, Kinda. the Creation Quirk is more like having your own personnel arsenal with her at all times. and with the right materials can make more common objects like say clothing. Boomstick- Ohoho. How can I get my hands on these quirks? Wiz- You have to be born with it. And we know eachvother long enough, your quirk is most likely to say... The innability to get Alcohol poisoning. Boomstick- Wait is that why I haven't died yet? Actually, I don't think I can be poisoned. Remember that one time I drank that merucry stuff? Wiz- Yes, but were getting sidetracked. Momo can create many weapons in her arsenal, including sowrds, shields, staffs, and even insanly large cannons that she carries with ease. And tbis is due to... And Im not even kidding... Fat cells. Boomstick- Wait, what? Wiz- Apparently, she's able to create non-loving constructs by manipulating the fat cells in her body. The more she eats, the more cells to manipulate. Boomstick- So... Despite having a good body, she is actually fat. Hehehe, oh get ready Wiz, Im gonna come in with a storm of fat jokes. Wiz- Charming. Well even though she doesn't have many fetas she has accomplished a lot, not only has she accomplished being the top ranked hero in training in the fitness tests, surpassing the likes of Todoroki, Bakugou and Izuku, She helped fend off dozens of villains and. Is able to create a blanket so thick it is able to resist over 1 million volts of electricty. '' '''Boomstick- And remember that cannon? She is able to fire all sorts of things thay comes to her mind. So basically consider it a large Potato gun... Without potatoes. Hell, she doesnt seem to have any problem lugging it around.' Wiz- By scaling to other classmates, Bakugou with his explosion quirk could move up to 27.1 miles per hour. With all beingg said ,while her quirk is impressive, it has one big *ahem* revealing drawback. Boomstick- Revealing? Do you mean she's revealing her fat? Wiz- No Boomstick, You see the bigger the object in question is, more often then not... Tears her clothes, and leave her body exposed. Boomstick- Heheheh. Your blushing. Wiz- Sh-Shut up.. Ugh, anywas even though she has surpassed others in the fitness test, she often overestimates how weak she is in strength compaired to so many other classmates and Heroes. Even then, when a hero in training needs help with, er tutoring or just help in general, Momo is always there to help. Boomstick- Dear god, Wiz. I know you said some corny things, but this really takes the cake. Weight a minute. That's it!? Wiz- Well Momo sadly doesnt have many notable feats compaired to many other characters so... There's that Boomstick- This going to make things complicated. Tenten Arms up into DEATH BATTLE Wiz- Among the ninja of The Hidden Leaf, few are as talented as Naruto Uzumaki. Boomstick- Yeah, not everyday that you fight gods and become ninja mayor of hidden valley ninja town. Wiz- Naruto would risen to fame wasnt as happy as you may think, but thats saved for another time. During his chidlhood, Naruto would be outstaged by many ninjas. Boomstick- Like his rival and possably hidden boyfriend Sasuke. Man, why did he cheat on his wife like that? Wiz- But one Ninja had huge potential but was sadly outshunned, and that was the Shinobi, Tenten. Boomstick- Tenten? Wiz, let me ask you a question. Why do a lot of anime characters have either wierd or stupid names. Wiz- I guess she is named that becuase...*confused* She always get a ten out of...tenten? Boomstick- Leave the jokes to me, Wiz, thats my job. Yours is to be a spineless nerd. Anyways, Tenten began her training after the passing of the 4th Hokage, in which the 3rd Hokage regained his title. Wiz- However her inspiration to become a Shinobi wasn't exactly the Hokage itself. Rather one of the 3rd Hokage's pupils, the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Hoping to become a Kuonichi like Tsunade hopefully become A Sannin. The first step would start at ger tutilidge under Might Guy, alongside two others, one being a decendant to Might Guy, Rock Lee. Boomstick- Yeah, he'll become important later, if you know what im saying. ' ''Wiz- She isnt motivated by, revenge, love or seeking respect, she only seeks to be like her idol. '''Boomstick- And even before she got older, and a lot hotter, she was able to hold her ground as a ninja. Wiz- She knows multiple stykes of jutsus. Like Bukijutsu, the nastery of weaponry, Fujinjutsu, the ability to store multitude of weapons in scrolls and space time jutsu, ir sinoly known as teleportation. These skills all stem from her pool of chakra. In Buddhism and Hinduism Idiologies, Chakra is, in simple terms, gates withing the human body which can be unlocked to gain enlightenment. However Chakra is actually more of a fuel source used to power jutsus. Sadly, Tenten didnt have much if a chakra pool to be a legendary Sanin like Tsunade, or the proper requirements. Boomstick- Ah, damn, but she didnt stop. Tennny atleast became somewhat well known in her styles of weaponry. She seems to carey bows, swords, kunai, hammer, some samurai mace and staffs. Wiz- However that isnt all , she can also restrict movmenents', unseal objects within a certain being and a lot more. She also has explosive tags, which infused with chakra, can trigger an explosion. Boomstick- Well goddamn, if i actually new paper could do that, id actually have books with me. Actually, ill do that after the show. Wiz- Ugh, I'll have to make sure we dont get bankrupted again, after this. So with that much, how powerful is Tenten? Well as a child, she had no problem throwing multitude ofnweapons all at once at insane speeds, keep in mknd this was her at at the age of 14, so at her current statis. Shes likely stronger. Shes dodged attacks from might guy, blocked attacks that destroyed stone, and even survived blows from other shinobi. And for her strongest technique, the twin rising dragon, was able to create an explosion that could be seen over the tree tops. Boomstick- Now if we judge the explosion size i say this would range on my explosikn chart, around Michael Bay. Wiz- Your still using that stupid chart? Boomstick- Yes, cause im a professional at explosions. Why do you think they call me Dynamite Boomstick? Wiz- No one, has called you that... ever. Boomstick- You always know how to spoil the fun. Wiz- Well, while Tenten is a skilled shinobi, she is far from a perfect one. She has a somewhat limited chakra pool and if she can easily run out if chakra if she use to many jutsus. And while she can us every powerful techniques like Bashoussen, Kokinjo and Benshisago, these three technqiues require a ludcrous amount of chakra to pull off. Boomstick- Oh and she has bad taste in men. Remember Rock lee, yeah she marries him. Good god, i thought shed be better off with someone with better hair and not a stupid bowl cut. Tenten- Whethere your a boy or a girl, means nothing on the battlefield. Fight (*Cues:Turtle and Toad-Werewolf Therewolf*) Momo walks onto a beach ,with an umbrella and a beach chair in hand. Thinking nobody was around, the creation hero sets down her chair and places her umbrella. What she didnt know, she placed her umbrella under a banner and it tore a hole into it. And the one who was working on the banner, was Tenten. Tenten- You ruined it! Do you know how many hours i spent on this damn thing!? Realizing what she did, Momo atleast tried to help to make up for what she did. Momo- Im sorry, i didn't see it. Maube i could-'' But instead of helping, she accidently made it worse by unintentionally making the hole bigger and tearing the banner in half. Tenten's face was burning red of anger, she ripped off her bathing suit and skin, revealing her usual attire (her part II outfit) and leaps towards Momo and throws three kunai at her. (*FIGHT*) Momo grabs all the kunai thrown at her and ceeates a metallic staff out of it, but was kicked back into another umbrella, snapping it in half. ''Momo- C'mon, we can talk this out. I mean, it wasnt like it was for a wedding. or something. Tenten- But it was! Tenten began spinning around and sends multiple weapons from her scroll aimed towards Momo. She of courses blocks with her staff and throws said broken umbrella at Tenten. The Kuinoichi dodges by jumping on the other end of the umbrella and wacks Momo in the stomach with a kanabo. Causing the creation to skip across the ocean like a stepping stone and crashing her head against a tree, with a coconut landing on her head. Getting back to her feet, Momo grabs an empty bottle and combines it with her staff to creat binoculars. In the far distance, she saw multiple shadow clone Tentens running across the water towards her Momo- Oh give me a break ! Momo throws away her binoculars and creates a staff of her own. She was able to take out many clones with her skills of a staff, and rushes. Towards tenten and strikes so hard it broke her neck. Though, this was another clone. Momo- A fake!? Then, where's the real one? And she received answered in the form of the real Tenten shoving her scroll into Momo's gut. Pushing her across the water ocean and into the city. Following up, she summons. A kusari-gama which grabbed Momo by the leg and slammed her into the groind multiple times from left to right before letting her go in the air, and wacls ger in the face with again, a Kanabo. Causing the creation hero to stagger, but regain her ground. Momo- I will not submit! Not when theres people who need me. Momo then takes out a pair of swords and the creation hero and the weapons mistress exchanged blows with Tonfa and sword respecticely. Momo got the upper hand and stabbed Tenten through the chest, though it was a fake out. Momo- A substitution technique!? And on the wooden log was an explosive tag, which blew up in Momo's face, bouncing her off the ground and slamming into the wall of her mansion. Momo- Ill give you this, that was neat trick. But it still isnt enough to stop me. Tenten- A saying goes, "Everyone has their place, its how life works.". Now its time, for you to know tour place! Tenten throws more explosive tags towards Momo, but she got out of the way. But at the cost, the tags detonated and blew up a hole into her house. Momo- No! Not my house!! Off screen, a fellow student of Momo's, Denki heard the explosion. Denki- Hey, Momo,what was the noise? Momo- Uhh, nothing! Just keep studying! Fire was burning in Momo's eye sockets for what Tenten did. And the two once again exchanged blows before jumping on the roof. Momo- See if you can get past this! Momo a large and durable blanket (the same one that was able to block electricity. Presuming it was a trap, Tenten moved away only to jump off the ledge. Tenten- (Running low on Chakra, but i have to do this quickly) Tenten, took out her scroll one last time, she uused whatever chakra she had left, to summon a fiery dragon from her scroll. Tenten- Exploding Dragon! The dragon came out of the scroll and flew up into the air and dive bombed down towards Momo. Blowing up the entire mansion and her with it. The manor was reduced to a pile of rubble and Tenten landed safely on the grounds, dusting off her hands. As the work was done (*K.O!*) Tenten was working on a new banner for her wedding and replicating the old, while Denki emerged from the rubble covered in sut, coughing out smoke. And then a leg of the departed Momo fell into his hands, making the electric hero swell up in tears Verdict (*Cues Turtle and Toad- Werewolf Therewolf- Again*) Boomstick- Damn, poor kid. He may not get married anytime soon. Even with Leg-kun.... I cant believe i just said that Wiz- Momo is withiut a doubt a smart hero, but Tenten sheer arsenal outclassed her. Boomstick- One carries a bazooka, one carries a nuke in the shape of a dragon, thats self explanatory. Wiz- The stats department however, was a bit tricky. Neither Momo or Tenten have shown themselves at thier full and possably greatest potential. And their lack of feats certainly doesnt help it. Boomstick- So the only way to show who has the better stats is by the scale chains. Tenten could easily scale to some of the other ninjas in the hidden leaf, except Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, cause that's a bit of a highball. But she should be atleast capable of keeping up with other city block level Ninjas. Wiz- Momo's scaling on the other hand was a bit capricous, to say the least. While at the beginning she surpassed all the students, but in the tournament she was one of the first few eliminated. And many students she surpassed went further on ahead far more then she did. Even Bakugou was able to win the tournament. With that out of the way, Tenten's arsenal is also a lot more practical and fleshed out, where Momo usually needs materials around her to craft weapons, Tenten can summon her weapons using her own chakra. Boomstick- And while Momo is pretty good in combat, Tenten has WAY more experience with weaponry and even wars. Wiz- Tenten was just stronger, better equipped and much more experienced. Boomstick- That fight was a 10 out of ten-tens. Wiz- The Winner is Tenten Next time (* Cues: We want you- Richard Kimmings*) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:‘Naruto vs. My Hero Academia’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Shounen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AtombyAdam Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019